Frohe Weihnachten, Schnuffel
by PadBlack
Summary: Ein voller Magen und ein Bad können das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt sein. Sirius' Weihnachten in der Höhle bei Hogsmeade und wie „Schnuffel" zu seinem Spitznamen kam.


Dies hier ist eine Geschichte, die schon ewig auf meiner Festplatte darauf gewartet hat, dass ich sie beende und hochlade.  
Sie wurde korrigiert, aber ich habe sie danach überarbeitet, also gehen alle Fehler auf mein Konto.

Ich hoffe, dass alle, die sich hierher verirren ;-) ein schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt haben. Gleichzeitig ist dies mein endgültiger Abschied vom Harry-Potter-Fandom. Es war eine schöne Zeit, die ich nicht missen möchte.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts an der Harry-Potter-Welt. Ich habe nur in ihr gespielt.

* * *

**Frohe Weihnachten, Schnuffel**

Hunger  
Das Einzige, woran der große schwarze, aber ziemlich abgemagerte Hund denken konnte, war: Essen… ich brauche etwas zu Essen.  
Sein Magen schmerzte ihn inzwischen seit Stunden.  
Sirius hatte gehofft in Hundeform die Leere in seinem Bauch besser ignorieren zu können. Er hatte sich leider geirrt.

Es war Anfang Dezember und Hogsmeade hätte wie eine kitschige, lebendig gewordene Weihnachtskarte wirken können, mit all den Lichtern und weihnachtlich geschmückten Fenstern, doch der fehlende Schnee und die nasskalten Winterstürme machten den Eindruck zunichte.

Sirius lebte nun bereits seit einigen Wochen in der abgeschiedenen Höhle, nahe dem Dorf, in der er sich versteckt hielt, seit Harrys Brief ihn zurück nach Schottland gebracht hatte.  
Er ernährte sich hauptsächlich von Ratten, was ihn mit einer gewissen Befriedigung erfüllte, wenn er dabei an Peter dachte.  
Allerdings musste er sich seine magere Beute mit seinem tierischen Gefährten Seidenschnabel teilen.  
Nach seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts hatte Sirius es zwar innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschafft, an Gewicht zuzulegen, doch inzwischen schlotterte der alte und zerschlissene Umhang erneut um seinen Körper.

Der Hund schnaufte frustriert.  
Warum konnten Zauberer nicht ihre Essensreste einfach aus den Häusern werfen? Das würde ihm das Leben wesentlich erleichtern.  
Hatten sie kein Herz für hungrige Streuner?  
Er dachte sehnsüchtig an die Muggel, deren Mülltonnen von fortgeworfenem Essen nur so überquollen und ihm in diesem Augenblick wie das Schlaraffenland erschienen.

Winselnd lief Tatze durch die verlassenen Straßen von Hogsmeade.  
Es war fast Mitternacht und in den meisten Häusern brannte kein Licht mehr.  
Eben hatte er die „Drei Besen" passiert.  
Selbst der Pub war bereits geschlossen. Nur im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes, der Küche, sowie im oberen Stockwerk, wo Madame Rosmerta, die Besitzerin, wohnte, brannte noch Licht.

Tatze hockte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und beobachtete das Haus.  
Gerade überlegte er, ob er es vielleicht riskieren konnte, dort einzubrechen und nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, sobald seine Bewohnerin zu Bett gegangen war.  
Blöde Idee, Black, schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken. Wenn er erst einmal damit anfing, in fremde Häuser einzusteigen und Essen zu stehlen, würden die Leute sicher bald nach dem Dieb suchen und das wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

Immer schön unauffällig bleiben!  
Lieber würde er dafür sorgen, dass sich die Gegend um Hogsmeade in eine rattenfreie Zone verwandelte.

Plötzlich ging die Hintertür des Pubs auf und eine Gestalt erschien im Türrahmen.  
Eine ruckartige Bewegung später und bevor Tatze auch nur wusste, wie ihm geschah, war er von oben bis unten nass. Rosmerta musste ihr Spülwasser direkt über ihm ausgeschüttet zu haben.

Der Hund japste vor Überraschung und jaulte leise, als ihm das Wasser unangenehm kalt durchs Fell drang. Dann besann er sich auf seine Hundenatur und begann sich ordentlich zu schütteln. Die Tropfen spritzen nur so in alle Richtungen davon.

Rosmerta ließ erschrocken den Eimer fallen.  
„Du meine Güte!" stieß sie hervor und starrte den nassen Hund an, der ihren Blick scheinbar vorwurfsvoll erwiderte.  
„Das tut mir jetzt ehrlich leid!"  
Selbstverständlich keine Antwort erwartend, streckte sie vorsichtig ihre Hand nach dem Tier aus.

Tatze zögerte einen Moment. Sollte er sich einfach umdrehen und davon laufen? Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja ein Herz für herrenlose Streuner und er konnte auf einen kleinen Leckerbissen als Entschädigung für die Dusche hoffen?! Ein unwiderstehlicher Hundeblick konnte sicherlich nicht schaden.  
Vorsichtig schnüffelnd und immer den Gedanken an Flucht im Hinterkopf, näherte sich der Hund der ausgestreckten Hand. Inzwischen sprach Rosmerta mit leiser Stimme beruhigende Worte, um ihn nicht weiter zu erschrecken.  
„Du bist ja ein ganz schön mageres Kerlchen, hm", stellte Rosmerta fest. „Hast du vielleicht Hunger?"

Was für eine Frage.

Er konnte nicht anders, aber bei diesem Wort entfuhr Tatze ein gequältes Jaulen.  
Die Frau lachte auf. „Na, als Entschädigung für die unfreiwillige Dusche werde ich dir mal etwas Leckeres holen, einverstanden?"

Erwartete sie jetzt etwa, dass er nickte?  
Natürlich war er einverstanden!  
Vorsichtshalber ließ er ein kurzes, zustimmendes Bellen hören.

Sie lachte. „Du scheinst mir ja ein ganz schlauer Bursche zu sein. Warte einen Augenblick!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, verschwand im Haus und erschien gleich darauf wieder mit einem kleinen Paket in den Händen.  
Tatze schnüffelte.

Fleisch, ganz eindeutig… frisch und definitiv nicht Ratte!

Sorgsam wurde seine „Entschädigung" vor ihm auf den Boden gelegt und ausgewickelt. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei dicke, saftige und durch und durch blutige Fleischscheiben. Die Frau trat einen Schritt zurück und das war die Aufforderung für Tatze.  
Gierig schnüffelte er zuerst kurz an dem angebotenen Festmahl, dann leckte er genüsslich mit der Zunge darüber.  
Hm, Steak… in Menschenform mochte er es zwar lieber „medium", aber als Hund bevorzugte er es roh und es war natürlich viel besser als Ratte.

Tut mir leid, Seidenschnabel, mein Freund, hiervon wirst du diesmal nichts abbekommen.

Er hatte so großen Hunger, dass er die Stücke in wenigen Bissen beinahe unzerkaut herunter schlang. Mit der Zunge leckte er sich die Lefzen sauber. Dann hob er den Kopf, schenkte der Frau seinen besten Hundeblick und wedelte wie ein guter Hund mit dem Schwanz.  
Rosmerta lachte leise. „Na, Schnuffel" Tatze schnaubte ungläubig.  
„Du musst aber mächtig hungrig gewesen sein! Tut mir leid, mehr kann ich dir im Moment nicht anbieten. Aber wenn du magst, kannst du abends bei mir vorbei schauen und ich werde dir etwas zu Fressen aufheben."  
Um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie verstanden hatte, kam er einen Schritt auf sie zu, leckte ihr dankbar über eine Hand und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

**.~*~.**

Na, das war doch mal ein Abendspaziergang mit erfreulichem Ausgang gewesen. Tatze fühlte sich nun wesentlich besser und lief gut gelaunt in Richtung Höhle. Als er es neben sich im Unterholz rascheln hörte, erinnerte er sich allerdings an Seidenschnabel, der immer noch hungrig auf ihn wartete.  
Also machte er noch kurz Jagd auf ein paar graue Nager, die ihm leider den leckeren Nachgeschmack der Steaks vermiesten und kehrte zu seinem Gefährten zurück.

Seidenschnabel verschlang gierig seine Mahlzeit und als er damit fertig war, ließ er sich sichtlich zufrieden von Sirius, inzwischen wieder in Menschengestalt, den Hals tätscheln.  
„Bist du satt, mein Freund?"  
Als Antwort blinzelte Seidenschnabel verschlafen. Er spreizte die Flügel und schüttelte sein Gefieder, während sein Pferdeschweif hin und her schwang. Offenbar war er bereit, sich nun schlafen zu legen. Der Hippogreif senkte seine ungleichen Beinpaare und machte es sich auf dem felsigen Höhlenboden bequem.  
Sirius ließ sich neben ihm nieder, seinen zerschlissenen Umhang fest um sich geschlungen, lehnte er den Rücken gegen den warmen Tierleib.  
Anfangs hatte es Seidenschnabel irritiert, dass sich der Mann nachts an ihm wärmte, doch inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.  
Der gleichmäßige Herzschlag des Tieres hatte normalerweise eine beruhigende, einschläfernde Wirkung auf Sirius, doch heute kamen seine Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe. Er dachte an seine Begegnung mit Rosmerta und seine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit.  
Ihm fielen Dinge aus der Schulzeit ein. Damals war er oft mit James, Remus und … Peter in den „Drei Besen" gewesen. Sie hatten dort viel Spaß gehabt und einige ihrer Streiche dort ausgeheckt. Wenn Sirius sich an seine Freunde erinnerte, überkamen ihn gleichzeitig düstere Gedanken und so schüttelte er die Erinnerungen ab und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.

**.~*~.**

Am nächsten Abend sah man in der Nähe des Dorfpubs einen großen, schwarzen Hund umherstreifen.

Als die letzten Gäste gegangen waren und im Schankraum die Lichter erloschen, öffnete sich kurz darauf die Hintertür und Rosmerta trat ins Freie. Sie blickte sich in der Dunkelheit suchend um. Der Hund blieb im Schatten eines nahen Hauses versteckt stehen und beobachtete die Frau, wie sie etwas auf den Boden legte. Erst jetzt näherte Tatze sich ihr langsam und vorsichtig. Er hatte die Witterung bereits aufgenommen, es gab wieder Fleisch. Diesmal lagen dort drei große Fleischstücke und er beschloss, dass Seidenschnabel ebenfalls etwas von dem Festmahl abbekommen sollte.

Rosmerta sah lächelnd auf den Streuner hinab. Der Hund schnüffelte erst an ihrer ihm entgegen gestreckten Hand und leckte ihr dann mit seiner warmen, rauen Zunge über die Finger. Er hielt auch still, als sie begann, ihn zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen.  
„Na, Schnuffel, dir hat's gestern anscheinend geschmeckt, was?!"

Schnuffel… hätte sie sich nicht einen anderen Namen ausdenken können? Streuner wäre eine akzeptable Option gewesen.

Kurz darauf endeten ihre Streicheleinheiten und er konnte sich seinem Abendbrot widmen.  
Der Hund schnüffelte begierig an dem Fleisch, dann, zu Rosmertas Überraschung, nahm er die drei Scheiben vorsichtig zwischen die Zähne, anstatt sie gleich hungrig an Ort und Stelle zu verschlingen. Im nächsten Moment und ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen war der Hund verschwunden.

**.~*~.**

Von nun an bekam Sirius jeden Abend eine ordentliche Mahlzeit und ein paar Streicheleinheiten, die er gerecht mit Seidenschnabel teilte (die Mahlzeit, nicht die Streicheleinheiten) und konnte dadurch den Anteil an Rattenfleisch auf seinem Speiseplan erheblich reduzieren.

Inzwischen neigte sich auch der Abend des 25. Dezembers seinem Ende entgegen. Hogsmeade hatte sich nun tatsächlich in ein romantisch-verschneites Winterdorf verwandelt.

Tatze versank bis zum Bauch im Schnee, aber um nichts in der Welt würde er sich sein Weihnachtsessen entgehen lassen.

Ob Rosmerta heute etwas Besonderes für ihn hatte, oder vielleicht eine noch größere Portion?

Wie es Harry wohl ging? Wahrscheinlich saß er satt und zufrieden nach einem köstlichen Weihnachtsessen, bei dem sich die Hauselfen selbst übertroffen hatten, mit Ron und Hermione im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hoffentlich hat ihm sein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefallen.  
Sirius hatte per Eulenpost ein praktisches Messer mit vielen nützlichen Funktionen für ihn bestellt.

Der Hund erreichte heute früher als sonst das Dorf. Alle Fenster in den Häusern waren noch hell erleuchtet und von überall her waren leise Weihnachtslieder und Gelächter zu hören, von den verlockenden Gerüchen, die aus allen Richtungen auf ihn einströmten, ganz zu schweigen. Ihm lief das Wasser im Maul zusammen. Jetzt kam auch das „Drei Besen" in Sicht. Wenn Tatze sich nicht täuschte, war Rosmerta grade dabei die letzten Gäste zu verabschieden.

Wunderbar, sein Magen machte sich nämlich bereits lautstark bemerkbar.

Die Lichter im Schankraum erloschen und Tatze näherte sich dem Hinterausgang, blieb aber wie gewohnt im Schatten.

Hm, komisch, in der Küche ging noch gar nicht das Licht an, dafür aber im oberen Stockwerk. Hatte sie ihn etwa vergessen? Oder war es, weil er sonst immer erst viel später erschien?

Nach etlichen Minuten, in denen sich Tatzes Magen immer wieder deutlich bemerkbar machte, öffnete sich endlich die Tür und sein „Weihnachtsengel" brachte ihm sein ganz persönliches Geschenk.

Tatze verzog die Lefzen zu seinem Hundegrinsen und näherte sich seiner Gönnerin.

Rosmerta erkannte und lächelte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Schnuffel!"

Der Hund begrüßte sie wie üblich, indem er ihr zuerst die Hand leckte.

Ah, sie roch heute anders, schien frisch gebadet zu sein. Außerdem war ihr Haar offen und sie trug eine Art Hausmantel, daher die Verzögerung.

Du hättest dich nicht erst für mich hübsch machen müssen, Rosie.

Die Frau trat einen Schritt zurück und Tatze bemerkte, dass ihn heute tatsächlich ein beachtlicher Festschmaus erwartete. Seidenschnabel würde sich freuen!  
Grade als der Hund sich auf seinen Hinterläufen niederließ, um sich die üblichen Streicheleinheiten abzuholen, tauchte aus dem Dunkel hinter ihnen eine große Gestalt auf.  
Es war ein Mann und er schwankte leicht, als hätte er bereits zu viel vom Weihnachtspunsch getrunken.

Tatze, der Begegnungen mit ihm unbekannten Zauberern nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg ging, zog sich langsam in den Schatten des Hauses zurück, beobachtete aber nichtsdestotrotz aufmerksam die Szene.

„Ros…merta, meine Liebe", auch die Stimme des Mannes klang nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

Rosmerta schien den Mann zu kennen, aber nicht unbedingt zu mögen. Sie richtete sich kerzengrade auf. Ihre Hand verschwand in der Tasche ihres Hausmantels und kam kurz darauf, ihren Zauberstab fest umklammernd, wieder hervor.  
Kühl und beherrscht sprach sie den Mann an. „Walt, was machst du denn noch hier? Du solltest doch längst zu Hause bei deiner Frau und den Kindern sein!"

„Jaja, ich geh ja gleich"‚ Walts Stimme klang gereizt.  
„Aber zuerst, meine Hübsche, musst du mir zumindest noch einen Weihnachtskuss geben… sonst kann ich nicht schlafen." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen, das eher einer Grimasse glich.

Rosmerta wusste, dass Walt äußerst rücksichtslos sein konnte, vor allem wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte, was offensichtlich der Fall war.  
Die Frau wich langsam einen Schritt zurück.

Tatze beobachtete noch immer die beiden Menschen. Er war unschlüssig, ob er auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte, indem er hervortrat und knurrte oder besser noch abwartete und unsichtbar blieb.

Die Wirtin des Pubs, deren Plan es gewesen war, in ihrer Küche zu verschwinden und Walt einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, stieß stattdessen mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand.  
Sie hatte sich verschätzt.  
Ein Schritt und Walt stand vor ihr und stemmte die Hände zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes gegen die Wand.  
Sie war gefangen.  
Dann besann sie sich auf ihren Zauberstab, doch Walt, der ihr Vorhaben geahnt zu haben schien, war schneller. Seine Linke griff blitzschnell hinab und er umklammerte mit schmerzhaftem Griff Rosmertas Handgelenk. Sie schrie leise auf. Der Zauberstab entglitt ihren Fingern und fiel in den Schnee.

Dank seiner feinen Hundenase konnte Tatze ihre aufsteigende Angst riechen und, alle Vorsicht vergessen, begann er nun leise zu knurren.

Walt, dessen Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf der Frau lag, nahm den aus dem Schatten tretenden bedrohlichen und erschreckend Grimm-ähnlichen Hund zuerst gar nicht wahr.

Das Gesicht des Mannes näherte sich dem Rosmertas und er lachte über ihren Versuch, sich von ihm fort zudrehen. Sie stemmte ihre freie Hand gegen seine Brust, um ihn von sich zu stoßen.  
„Walt, es reicht jetzt! Geh nach Hause!" Wut und Angst mischten sich in ihrer Stimme.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an." zischte er sie an. „Ein kleiner Kuss und... noch eine kleine Gefälligkeit und ich bin verschwunden. Spiel hier nicht die Unschuld!"

Das reichte!  
Sirius überlegte nicht mehr, sondern handelte.  
Der große Hund machte einen Satz und traf mit den mächtigen Vorderpfoten den Mann mit Wucht in die Seite, sodass dieser überrascht zur Seite taumelte und zu Boden fiel.

Rosmerta nutzte ihre Chance und verschwand blitzschnell in der Küche und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Nun war der Hund über dem Mann. Die Pfoten auf den Brustkorb gestellt, knurrte er ihn böse mit zurückgezogenen Lefzen an. Die Schnauze mit den langen, spitzen Zähnen näherte sich dem erschrockenen Gesicht des am Boden Liegenden.  
Doch seine Überlegenheit war nur von kurzer Dauer. Dass Walt einen Zauberstab plötzlich in der Hand hielt, hatte er nicht bemerkt.

„Stupor!"

Schmerz explodierte in Tatzes Brustkorb und er flog rückwärts durch die Luft. Winselnd blieb er im Schnee liegen. Er konnte sich nicht rühren.

Argh... shit! Das tat weh.

Benommen, weil seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen schmerzenden Rippen lag, bemerkte er nur am Rande, dass er kurz darauf in die Luft gehoben und in die hell erleuchtete Küche levitiert wurde.

Walt hatte sich offenbar nun doch dazu entschlossen zu verschwinden.

Als er auf den glatten Holzbohlen lag, seufzte der Hund noch ein Mal und ergab sich dann in die wohltuende Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Rosmerta, noch immer schwer atmend durch die Aufregung der vergangenen Minuten, beugte sich voller Sorge über ihren Retter. Der große, schwarze Hund lag winselnd auf ihrem Küchenfußboden.  
Das Tier stieß einen beinahe menschlichen Seufzer aus und war im nächsten Augenblick ganz still. Die Frau befürchtete schon, er sei gestorben. Doch dann durchlief den Hundekörper ein Zittern und Rosmerta sprang mit einem Schrei zurück. Sie stieß mit dem Rücken an den Küchentisch und ein paar Gläser fielen klirrend zu Boden.

Zu ihren Füßen lag nun kein großer schwarzer Hund mehr, sondern ein großer, dünner und zerlumpt aussehender, schwarzhaariger Mann… ein Mann, der ihr beängstigend bekannt vorkam.

**.~*~.**

Sirius' Bewusstlosigkeit war nur von kurzer Dauer.  
Er stöhnte bei dem Versuch sich zu bewegen auf.  
Allerdings bemerkte er, dass er noch immer auf dem Holzfußboden lag, doch irgendetwas war anders.  
Er blinzelte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hand.  
Das dort war eindeutig seine Hand und nicht seine Hundepfote.

Das hieß also, er hatte sich verwandelt, als er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn und er wollte sich vor Schreck aufsetzen, doch der damit einhergehende Schmerz war so heftig, dass er erneut laut aufstöhnte.

„Liegen bleiben! Und keine Bewegung!"  
Sirius hörte Rosmertas scharfe, wenn auch leicht zitternde Stimme und dachte beinahe zynisch bei sich, dass er sich sowieso kaum bewegen, geschweige denn aufstehen konnte.

Vorsichtig und langsam versuchte Sirius zumindest den Kopf zu heben, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen.  
Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich Verwirrung und gleichzeitig Entschlossenheit.

„Rosmerta… ich", begann Sirius mit heiser krächzender Stimme. Er benutzte seine Stimmbänder ja zurzeit fast ausschließlich zum Bellen.

„Sirius Black!" Er verstummte abrupt beim hasserfüllten Klang ihrer Stimme.  
„Ich fasse es nicht. Auroren und Dementoren suchen dich überall und jetzt liegst du hier in meiner Küche. Darf ich mich nun glücklich schätzen, dass du mich bisher nicht umgebracht hast?" Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Wie auch immer, dazu wirst du nun keine Gelegenheit mehr haben. Ich werde die Ministeriumszauberer rufen, die dich zurück nach Askaban bringen werden."

„Nein! Bitte, hör mich an!" Sofort stieg Panik in Sirius hoch.

Rosmerta schwang ihren Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment waren Sirius' Hände gefesselt. Allerdings schien sie keine große Übung mit diesem Spruch zu haben, da die Fesseln nicht sonderlich fest waren.  
Den Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb so gut es ging ignorierend, bemühte Sirius sich ächzend in eine halbwegs sitzende Position. Die Anstrengung beschleunigte seinen Puls und sein Herz schlug unangenehm hart gegen seine malträtierten Rippen.  
„Rosmerta, bitte… lass mich dir doch erklären." Er musste zumindest versuchen, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er vollkommen harmlos war.

„Halt den Mund! Ich werde jetzt Dumbledore informieren, dass sich in meiner Küche ein entflohener Sträfling und gesuchter Mörder befindet. Er wird dann das Ministerium informieren."

„Gut", Sirius fiel fast ein Stein vom Herzen. „Ruf Dumbledore, er kann dir bestätigen, dass ich unschuldig bin."

„Was? Du bezeichnest dich als unschuldig, nachdem du 13 Menschen getötet hast? Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was ich noch über dich gehört habe, dass du deinen besten Freund James Potter an Du-weißt-schon-wen verraten hast? Nein, du bist ganz bestimmt nicht unschuldig. Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Versuchst du immer noch Harry Potter zu töten?"  
Der Zauberstab in Rosmertas Hand zitterte, da sie ihn vor Wut so fest umklammert hielt.

Sirius konnte den Hass in ihrer Stimme kaum ertragen. Er hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.  
Er war zurück nach Hogsmeade gekommen, um auf Harry zu achten, und jetzt stand er bereits wieder mit einem Bein in Askaban oder noch schlimmer?  
Konnte er denn nicht wenigstens ein Mal ein bisschen Glück haben?

„Rosmerta, bitte… hör mir einfach zu", versuchte Sirius es erneut.  
Allmählich gewöhnten sich seine Stimmbänder wieder an ihre eigentliche Aufgabe und das Pochen in seiner Brust ließ auch langsam nach.  
„Schau, ich bin wehrlos." Er streckte ihr die gefesselten Hände entgegen. „Du hast einen Zauberstab. Gib mir wenigstens die Chance dir meine Version zu erzählen, um der alten Zeiten Willen und weil… weil Weihnachten ist." Sirius sah sie von unten her flehend an.

Auf Rosmertas Gesicht lag immer noch ein harter Ausdruck, aber je länger sie seinem Blick aus verzweifelten, grauen Augen standzuhalten versuchte, desto mehr schwand ihr Widerstand.  
Sirius Black hatte sie schon als Jugendlicher ständig um den kleinen Finger wickeln können.  
Sie seufzte leise und senkte den Zauberstab ein wenig. Also gut, sollte er ihr halt seine Version erzählen. Sie hielt sich für eine gute Menschenkennerin und war sich sicher, dass sie ihn sofort durchschauen würde, wenn er log. Außerdem hatte sie ihn als Jungen sehr gemocht und ihm den Verrat an seinem Freund James und die Morde nie zugetraut.  
„Also schön... aber wenn du vorhast, mir hier eine dicke Lügengeschichte aufzutischen, kannst du mir glauben, dass ich dich umgehend dem Ministerium ausliefern werde."

Sirius seufzte erleichtert auf. Er sah nun doch eine winzige Chance für sich, sie zu überzeugen.  
Um Rosmerta nicht zu beunruhigen, blieb er auf dem Fußboden sitzen und begann ihr seine Geschichte zu erzählen.  
Er ließ nichts aus, begann damit, wie sie erfuhren, dass James und Lily auf der Todesliste von Lord Voldemort (bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zuckte sie zusammen) standen, von der Idee des Fidelius-Zaubers, seinem Bluff, in dem er mit Peter den Platz tauschte, dem Schock, als ihm klar wurde, dass Peter eben jener Verräter war, der sie an Voldemort verkauft hatte.  
Askaban erwähnte er nicht, nur seine Flucht und dass er Harry endlich wieder getroffen hatte und dieser an seine, Sirius' Unschuld glaubte.  
Dabei sah er der Frau fest in die Augen.  
Und schließlich erzählte Sirius noch, wann und warum er nach Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt war.  
Als er seine Geschichte beendet hatte, räusperte er sich. Sein Hals fühlte sich rau und trocken an nach der ungewohnt langen Rede.

Rosmerta begriff, dass er durstig sein musste und ging ein paar Schritte durch die Küche, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, griff dann in einen Schrank und holte eine Flasche Butterbier daraus hervor, die sie öffnete. Am äußersten Rand des Flaschenhalses streckte sie ihm diese entgegen. Mit seinen immer noch gefesselten Händen griff er vorsichtig danach.

„Danke!" stieß er heiser hervor und trank gierig.

Eine Weile beobachtete die Frau ihren ungebetenen Gast, der immer noch auf dem Fußboden hockte und sichtlich erschöpft wirkte.

Hin und wieder hob er fragend den Blick, schwieg nun jedoch.

Rosmerta war verwirrt. Als der Zaubereiminister und die Lehrer von Hogwarts ihr von Sirius' furchtbaren Verrat berichtet hatten, war sie zutiefst schockiert und verstört gewesen. Die Sympathie, die sie tief in ihrem Innersten immer für ihn empfunden hatte, war in Wut umgeschlagen. Aber nun saß er wie ein Häuflein Elend vor ihr und sie überkamen Zweifel an seiner Schuld.  
Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er unschuldig war und auf ihr Gefühl hatte sie sich immer verlassen können. Außerdem war er ihr zu Hilfe gekommen, als Walt sie bedrängte.  
Was sollte sie nun also tun?

Ein Zittern durchlief Sirius' Körper. Er begann allmählich zu frieren, obwohl im Kamin ein kleines Feuer prasselte. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er sich die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen, um sich zu wärmen.

Das war der Moment, in dem Rosmerta entschied, ihm zu vertrauen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, aber sie war bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.  
Sie schwenkte den Zauberstab und löste Sirius' Fesseln, dann streckte sie dem überraschten Mann eine Hand entgegen, um ihm auf zu helfen.  
„Komm!" sagte sie auffordernd.

Er blickte sie einen Moment lang misstrauisch an, griff aber dann nach einem kurzen Zögern zu und ließ sich von ihr in die Höhe ziehen.  
Als er ein wenig schwankend vor ihr stand, wirkte er, obwohl er doch so groß war, nur noch verloren und so gar nicht gefährlich, wie alle Welt glaubte.  
‚Und was jetzt?' fragte sich die Frau, doch in diesem Augenblick ließ sich ein lautes Knurren aus Sirius' Magengegend vernehmen.  
Entschuldigend schenkte er ihr ein kleines Grinsen.  
Natürlich, er war ja gekommen, um sich sein Fressen zu holen.  
Rosmerta wurde sich bewusst, dass er ja der Hund war, den sie nun seit ein paar Wochen fütterte.

„Hm, wenn du möchtest, mach ich dir etwas Richtiges zu Essen." schlug sie ihm vor. „Also etwas, das gekocht oder gebraten ist und nicht nur rohes Fleisch."

Sirius' Magen nahm ihm die Antwort ab, indem er erneut knurrte.

Beide grinsten.

„Setz dich!"

Sirius gehorchte dem nun freundlichen Befehl und ließ sich dankbar auf einen der hölzernen Küchenstühle fallen.

Rosmerta lachte plötzlich auf. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich dich die ganze Zeit durchgefüttert habe. Kein Wunder dass dich die Auroren nicht gefasst haben. Anscheinend weiß keiner von ihnen, dass du ein Animagus bist?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
„Du gehörst nun zu einem sehr kleinen Kreis von Menschen, die mein Geheimnis kennen. Wirst du es für dich behalten?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und nach kurzem Zögern sagte sie mit fester Stimme: „Ja."

„Danke", antwortete er leise.

Kurz darauf durchzog ein angenehmer Essensgeruch den Raum und Sirius war schon regelrecht schlecht vor Hunger.  
Zwischenzeitlich war Rosmerta in den Sinn gekommen, die Fenster zu verhängen, damit kein nächtlicher Spaziergänger ihren allzu bekannten Gast zu Gesicht bekam.

Sirius verschlang das Essen geradezu, während Rosmerta ihn dabei ernst beobachtete. So mager wie er war, schien er kurz vor dem Verhungern. Mitleid überkam sie. Von dem früher so gut aussehenden Jungen war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Nur seine grauen Augen blitzten noch schalkhaft auf, wenn sich seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen.  
Ohne nachzudenken, trat sie einen Schritt auf Sirius zu und streckte die Hand aus, um ihm sanft über die Schulter zu streichen. Überrascht von der ungewohnten Berührung (und weil seine ganze Konzentration auf dem Essen gelegen hatte), zuckte er heftig zusammen. Und auch Rosmerta trat erschrocken über sich selbst einen Schritt zurück. Verlegen verschränkte sie die Hände ineinander.  
Um die sich ausbreitenden Stille zu beenden, bot sie ihrem Gast ein weiteres Butterbier an, das dieser dankend annahm.

Nachdem Sirius gesättigt war, lehnte er sich an die Stuhllehne zurück. Müdigkeit überkam ihn und er gähnte verstohlen.

Kurzerhand bot Rosmerta ihm für die Nacht einen Platz auf der Couch an.  
„Allerdings solltest du vorher ein Bad nehmen!" fügte sie noch mit einem verhaltenen Grinsen hinzu, das sehr breit wurde, als sie Sirius erröten sah.

„Ich stinke fürchterlich, nicht wahr?" Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich.

Seine Gastgeberin lachte auf.  
„Nun ja, deinen Freund den Hippogreif wird es nicht allzu sehr stören, nehme ich an." Und auch Sirius konnte sich nun ein Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen.

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht kuschelt er deswegen so ungern mit mir?" fragte er mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag.

Rosmerta prustete los und Sirius beobachtete fasziniert ihr Gesicht.  
Die Frau wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln und beruhigte sich allmählich.  
„Los, steh auf, ich lass dir ein Bad ein, dann fühlst du dich bestimmt besser." Und mit diesen Worten ging sie die Treppe nach oben und es war an ihrem Gast, ihr zu folgen.

**.~*~.**

Das Bad war herrlich.  
Sirius konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so entspannt und vor allem so SAUBER gefühlt hatte.  
Rosmerta hatte seine Kleidung an sich genommen und magisch gereinigt.

Das ausgiebige Bad hatte einen Teil der Müdigkeit wieder vertrieben, doch Rosmerta sah nach dem sicherlich langen Tag müde aus und so wandte Sirius sich ohne Zögern seinem ungewohnt bequemen Schlafplatz zu.  
Seine Gastgeberin wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht und verschwand daraufhin in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Wie es nun weiter gehen sollte, hatten sie noch nicht besprochen, aber darüber wollte Sirius sich im Moment keine Gedanken machen. Er wollte einfach eine Nacht lang Sorgen und Ungewissheit vergessen.

Und als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

**.~*~.**

Er erwachte mit einem Schrei.

Askaban…  
Alptraum…

Panisch und verschwitzt versuchte Sirius die fürchterlichen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht in Askaban, aber auch nicht in „seiner" Höhle befand.  
Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er eine sachte Berührung an seiner Schulter und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Rosmertas besorgtes Gesicht erschien über ihm und Sirius atmete erleichtert auf.  
„Was ist? Was hast du?" Ihre Stimme klang noch verschlafen, doch eindeutig alarmiert.

„Alptraum", presste Sirius hervor und schlang die Decke enger um seine Schultern.  
Verlegen drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, um die Frau nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe!" murmelte er in sein Kissen.

„Schon gut!" Ihre Hand strich sacht über seine Wange. Daraufhin schloss er die Augen und schluckte hart. Wie lange hatte ihn niemand mehr so sanft berührt? Noch die Schatten des Alptraums in seinem Geist, stieg ein trockenes Schluchzen in seiner Kehle auf.

„Sch… du bist in Sicherheit! Hier kann dir nichts passieren! Ich passe auf dich auf!" Rosmerta redete mit ihm wie mit einem kleinen Kind und es fühlte sich gut an.  
Ihre Hand streichelte weiterhin sein Gesicht und sie drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz aber fest. „Danke", murmelte er. Dann ließ er sie los. „Bitte geh wieder schlafen. Ich verspreche, dich nicht wieder zu wecken." Damit drehte er ihr das Gesicht zu und zwinkerte.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich könnte noch eine Weile hier bleiben, bis du wieder eingeschlafen bist. Es macht mir nichts aus."

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Ich muss dir ohnehin schon für zu vieles danken."

„Dann schlaf gut."

„Du auch."

**.~*~.**

Sirius lag mit offenen Augen auf dem Rücken und starrte im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch die Vorhänge drang, an die Decke des Raumes.  
Er war nicht wieder eingeschlafen sondern hatte nachgedacht. Nun war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er hier noch heute Nacht verschwinden musste, auch wenn es ihn momentan sehr große Überwindung kostete. Er fühlte sich so behaglich und zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Aber was wäre morgen?  
Würde Rosmerta sein Geheimnis wirklich für sich behalten?

So leise wie möglich stand er von der Couch auf und verwandelte sich in Tatze. Er schlich die Treppe hoch, was ihm als Hund leiser gelang, als in Menschenform.  
Vorsichtig betrat er Rosmertas Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war nur angelehnt.  
Mit einem leisen „Plopp" verwandelte er sich zurück in einen Mann.  
Er beobachtete sie in ihrem Schlaf. Ihr Zauberstab lag neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch. Er nahm ihn an sich, überlegte kurz und murmelte leise einen Stille-Zauber, den er über das Bett und die Schlafende legte.  
Nun begann er überall seine Spuren zu beseitigen: im Bad die benutzten Handtücher, im Wohnzimmer die Decke und Kissen auf der Couch, das schmutzige Geschirr in der Küche. Nichts sollte auf seinen kurzen Aufenthalt hinweisen.  
Als er schließlich fertig war, betrat er erneut Rosmertas Schlafzimmer.  
Voller Bedauern hob er den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf sie und sprach leise den Gedächtniszauber, der sie die vergangenen Erlebnisse vergessen lassen würde. Sirius hoffte, dass er den Zauber nach so langer Zeit richtig ausgeführt hatte.  
Die Frau schlief weiter, ohne sich auch nur zu rühren.  
Sirius legte ihren Zauberstab zurück auf den Nachttisch, doch bevor er sich umwandte, um das Haus zu verlassen, flüsterte er noch beinahe unhörbar:  
„Danke, Rosmerta, für dein wundervolles Weihnachtsgeschenk."

**.~*~.**

Am nächsten Abend saß wie die Tage und Wochen zuvor der große, schwarze Hund vor der Hintertür zum „Drei Besen".  
Und wie die Male zuvor begrüßte die Wirtin ihren „Gast" mit einem Lächeln, den gewohnten Streicheleinheiten, sowie der üblichen Portion Fleisch.  
„Lass es dir schmecken, Schnuffel!"

Tatze beobachtete Rosmerta aufmerksam, bemerkte aber kein Aufblitzen in den freundlichen Augen der Frau, das erkennen ließ, dass sie in der letzten Nacht erfahren hatte, wer er wirklich war. Auch wenn er darüber erleichtert war, dass sein Gedächtniszauber funktioniert hatte, begann er leise und traurig zu winseln.

**ENDE**


End file.
